


Blame It On The Red Roses

by thaminices



Series: Blame It On [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaminices/pseuds/thaminices
Summary: When Bulla gets a new admirer, a jealous Goten is sure he needs to do something about it.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Blame It On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blame It On The Red Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I did that one shot for Valentine's Day. It's not that much in the theme but it's what I got to come with. I'm sorry for all the mistakes as I just finished it and I'm not native. I didn't have time to ask anyone to beta read it for me.

  
  


It all started with the red roses. Goten was having a great time with his best friends on Sunday morning at Capsule Corp. when Bulla, bubbling with enthusiasm, entered the kitchen with an enormous flower bouquet in her hands.

“New admirer?” Trunks asked teasingly. 

“Perhaps” She answered blissfully, leaning down to sniff the red roses and sighed with pleasure at the scent. Goten frowned slightly as she fussed over her flowers.

“Who is he?” He asked, an uneasy feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t like how delighted the princess seemed to be with the gift.

Pff... What is it with Red Roses? It isn’t even THAT special. It’s too cheesy and cliché, he thought. If he was going to give Bulla flowers, he’d be sure to buy Hyacinths, her favorite blue ones without a doubt, exotic just like her. 

“None of your business and you two will stay out of it.” She warned murderously and glared at the two half-Saiyans, just before she left the room. 

“I heard through the Capsule Corp. grapevine, it’s Josh from the legal department,” Trunks said. 

Oh, that jerk! He knew the insolent, and he didn’t like that clown a bit. Why did he sound like Vegeta? He wondered. His dislike for the lawyer had nothing to do with him hearing Bulla commenting about Josh’s baby blue’s eyes disturbingly appreciatively way in the break room, another day. Of course not. He wasn’t a jealous guy at all, especially not of Josh. The guy wasn’t even her type. Anyway, it didn’t matter, not soon enough, he would be out of the picture. 

“What are we going to do?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smirked, already excited to ruin Bulla’s date and scare Joshua off. If he were lucky, Trunks would even let him punch that snobby hog. 

“What are we going to do?” His friend repeated seriously, pondering, then a coy grin spread on his face, and he replied. “Nothing!” Goten’s eyes went wide in shock as his world shattered. 

Ever since he was a young adult, one of his favorite pastimes has been to scare Bulla’s boyfriends or spoil her dates with Trunks. He didn’t even know exactly when it all started, to be honest, but he was sure it was Valentine’s Day. She arrived from school announcing her date, and it was the first time the prince of all Saiyan almost died while choking on his food. 

Bulma prohibited Vegeta from interfering, however, Trunks didn’t like the idea of his little sister dating, as much as his father did, and took the matter into his hands. He summoned up an old blood oath and made Goten swear he would help him protect his sister from all the douchebags for the rest of his life. 

In the beginning, the halfling wasn’t eager about it, but then he agreed with his best friend. If he let his mind go there, there wasn’t a woman more breathtakingly beautiful and intelligent than the Saiyan princess, and she had a terrible taste for men. 

Don’t get him wrong, he isn’t mean, just protective. It was all in her best interest. However, he wouldn’t deny it. As she got older and had more dates, he rejoiced in the fact he wasn’t letting those stupid guys have their filthy paws on Bulla. He couldn’t blame them for trying, though. 

In her turn, the princess got back at him and Trunks for their attempts at ruining her love life. He shuddered just remembering her last revenge, but there was something so addicted inside him that loved to get the heiress fired up.

The point was, his best friend would just let Bulla go out with a man and not lift a finger to stop her? It was outrageous, and for some unknown reason, he felt almost betrayed. 

Everyone at Capsule Corp. knew Joshua was a pompous prick. There’s no way in hell he would be fine with Bulla going out with that guy while they did nothing. He didn’t like that idea at all.

“Are you ok, man?” Trunks asked, worried. 

“What... uh... uhmm, yeah, yeah, I’m fine!” Goten answered, but he kept staring at his best friend, forlornly. 

“Then why in the world are you looking at me like I just killed a puppy?” the lavender-haired Saiyan asked, confused. 

“It’s just… You’re kidding, right?"

“About what?”

“Ah… you know, do nothing about- ”

“My sister? No, I’m not, Marron made me realize-” Goten snorted, interrupting Trunks.

“Yeah… sure she did.” the halfling grunted, rolling his eyes, sarcastically. 

“C’mon Goten, stop it! I don’t know if you notice, but Bulla is an adult now,” oh how he did notice that he stated internally. “and like I was saying after our last stunt, she opened my eyes about how wrong I was about this whole deal. Bulla is beautiful and smart, and she can make her own decisions. It was childish to do what we were doing.” 

“Marron is wrong! Well, Bulla is all of that sure and I trust her, but I don’t trust men around her. Even with all her intelligence, she can be naïve and when it comes to men, she always had a rotten picker and you know it.” Trunks burst out laughing at a clueless Goten. 

“Bro, that’s funny! Do you think my sister has terrible taste in men? You should know she used to have a crush on you,” Did she? He flushed, trying to avoid the giddy feeling that was building inside him. 

“That’s beside the point.” He answered seriously, he wouldn’t let his friend change the subject. 

“And what is the point, exactly?”

“For Kami’s sake, Trunks, you can’t honestly think that she should date him?” He snapped. 

“Why not? I mean he has a past but Josh isn’t that bad,” he struggled, as his friend narrowed his eyes in response.

“Because... He’s not right for her,” he explained. “That idiot can’t even pick the right flowers. I mean... Red Roses? They aren’t even her favorite.”

“That’s just stupid. I don’t get it. Why are you so bother-” he trailed off when something Marron said the other day popped in his brain and he grinned wickedly. “No shit,” he said smugly. “You have feelings for my sister!”

“No, I don’t,” Goten denied.

“You don’t need to deny, I’m not mad. I know you two got closer in the last year, working together with the new projects. I would understand if you are smitten.” 

“No, it’s not that,” he said tightly. “Look, I don’t think of Bulla like that.” He tried to explain, lamely. 

“Oh, really? What do you think of her as… a sister?” Trunks grinned slyly.

“Don’t be a moron, I see her as...as… a friend.” That was true, even he wasn’t sure it was all she was to him. 

“Just a friend, eh? So, are you not insanely jealous?” He asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows. 

“No, absolutely not,” the halfling answered stubbornly.

“Then care to explain, why do you want to sabotage her date?” Trunks asked, it was obvious from the look on his face that he wasn’t convinced.

“It’s not jealous. I care about Bulla a lot. She is my friend and I want to protect her, but it’s not romantically interesting.”

“Well, this changes everything,” he started slowly and Goten felt he wouldn’t like it all. “If you aren’t interested and I have no problem with Josh, I will let him know he has my blessing to pursue Bulla.” the lavender-haired said with feigned innocence.

“Have you lost your mind?” He glowered. “Trunks, if you do that, I swear to Kami-”

The other halfling grinned, unabashed. “What? I thought you weren’t jealous,” he was provoking the other Demi-Saiyan. 

“Shut up!” He groaned. “You know what? We made a promise to protect her. If you can forget it so easily, just because your ‘dear Marron’ told you, I can’t.” Goten left the compound before his friend could say another word. 

Trunks was left shocked by all. He’s never seen his best friend get this perturbed. Goten was head over heels for his little sister, huh?  _ Yeah, Disgusting! _ But his girlfriend was right again, and it appears he just lost their bet, not that he was mindful of the consequences.  _ He did not mind it at all _ ; the halfling thought. He smiled to himself, imagining all the punishment Marron would give him later.

________________________________________________________________

  
  


At Capsule Corp. the next day, a tired Goten wandered around the office. He hadn’t slept at all. The thought of Bulla dating Joshua was enough to ignite every possessive instinct he had. It was excruciating. However, he didn’t know what he could do, Trunks was the one who always came with all the schemes. After some pondering, he decided he needed to sound out the situation. 

Later that afternoon, Goten appeared in the doorway of Bulla’s office. “Hey, B., do you have a minute? I need your help with this proposal.” 

She looked up from the paper she was marking to see the halfling striding in with the slyest smile holding two cups. “I brought you coffee.” 

Bulla smiled widely, gesturing him in. “Yeah, yeah, if you took time to be such a flatterer, it must be bad.” Goten perched himself in the chair across from her. He pushed one cup over to her. 

“You just read my mind, Son. I needed it.” She took a sip and let out a pleased sigh. Goten tried hard to not think how sexy it sounded, before taking a sip of his own. 

“What can I say? I’m here to serve you,” she threw her head back and laughed, then took the papers from his hands.

“Just don’t forget it.” He gave her a cheeky smile. “Now let me see this,” she said, before analyzing it. 

Bulla watched the clock sometime later. They were stuck with the proposal for the last two hours. Time always got away from her when she was working with him, but the princess would never admit how much she liked. Goten sat back, making himself comfortable in the chair, then stretched his arms upwards before letting out a yawn. 

“You look tired, rough night?” She finally said, noticing the wearied halfling. 

“I suppose you could say that…” Goten said, and her face was slowly pulling into a grimace. “No, not like that. I just had some trouble sleeping.” He returned with another yawn, then saw her concerned look, “nothing to worry about.”

“C’mon, I think we analyzed more than enough papers. We can finish it up tomorrow. Let’s take off for the day.”

He didn’t know what to say, as she just started packing up her things.  _ Damn! _ He was exhausted, but he didn’t want to go home. He likes to spend time with her. Now he had to find a whole new excuse to hang out with her this evening.

“Well, thanks for helping me with this stuff. Listen B., what do you think-” Goten just opened his mouth to say something, but froze when his walking nightmare appeared at the door. 

“Hey Bulla,” Joshua said, cheerfully standing in her office but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Goten. 

She turned around and let out an excited gasp, “Oh hey, Josh!” The princess felt her cheeks heating.

“Are you guys heading out?” He glanced at Goten and gave him a brief nod which the halfling didn’t bother to return.

“Yeah. We’re just wrapping up for the day.” Bulla answered, putting on her coat.

“Me too,” he said, and focused his attention on the heiress, ignoring Goten. “So...ehm… Do you have plans for the evening?”

She shrugged. “No, I’m free tonight. I… don’t have any plans at all.” 

“I was hoping you would join me for dinner?” Joshua flashed that disarming smile, putting all his charm into the request, and she blushed, trying to avoid the giddy feeling. “I know this wonderful Thai place, maybe we can go,” he suggested.

“That sounds great,” Bulla smiled sheepishly, nodding.

Goten clenched his jaw as he watched the scene unfolding. He couldn’t believe it, Joshua had the nerve of asking her out in front of him. And Bulla was acting like a fucking giddy little highschool girl. Wait, a damn minute. Did she just agree? He internally screamed. This was... this was unacceptable! He needed to do something, and there’s only one thing for him to do right now.

“That’s a great idea, Joshua, I’m starving!” he said with forced cheerfulness. “I’ll come too.” Both turned to face him incredulously.

“Goten, but you’re exhausted.” 

“Yeah, but I’m hungrier,” he replied, breezily. “I’m fine. Let’s go,” but when it becomes clear that they’re not following, he paused and turned his head to glare back at them. “Are we going, or what?”

“All right, all right!” She sighed. “Let's get going then...”

________________________________________________________________

Goten was happy when he landed at Capsule Corp that Saturday evening. He got to prevent Joshua from getting Bulla on the date and being the one to get her home three times in a row. After the last time, he was sure the pompous git got the message. However, Bulla was smart and understood his plan and she was really mad at him. He couldn’t complain, though. He got what he wanted. At least it was what he thought before he got to the living room and found a horrified Joshua sitting on the couch, as the Prince of All Saiyans glared at him, threateningly.

“Ok. What’s going on here?” He asked, confused.

“Bulla told me to entertain this weakling while she was getting ready,” he shrugged. “Hey, since you’re here you watch him I need to train.” He left before the halfling could even answer. 

“Phew! Man, he didn’t even say a word, and I could swear he was mentally picturing all the ways he’d like to kill me.” 

“Vegeta can be like that, but don’t worry about him. So are you waiting for Bulla?”

“Oh yeah, I asked her to be my Valentine.” Crap! Goten had completely forgotten today was Valentine’s Day. And that sneaky bastard. “You know, the only thing that had been stopping me was you. I thought you had something for each other until she reassured me she sees you, like a big brother.” 

“Of course,” he muttered, with an entirely forced- smile. “Where are you planning to take her, anyway? 

“There’s this new Italian place, I don’t expect you know. It’s expensive and sophisticated… No offense.” Goten opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut just as quickly “Hey, you know Bulla forever, right? I was just wondering if you could help me. What kind of Italian dish does she like best?” He asked.

Goten’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Food? Uh, she’s not that picky, really…” Then a sudden brilliant idea had struck him. He tried to keep the glee off of his face. This snob prick was so done. “You know Josh… You’re such a ‘nice’ guy, I feel like I should give you a few tips before your date…” He misled the idiot, listing everything he was sure the princess would hate as her favorite things in the world. 

“And least and not less important? If I were you, I wouldn’t try anything funny with her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah! The usual, you know… Kissing, hugging, touching, holding hands.” 

“But why?”

“Didn’t you just see her daddy?”

“I thought... You said I shouldn’t worry!” 

“Right, but that was before you told me your intentions with his daughter. He’s dangerous, and he has eyes everywhere. You don’t want to know what happened to her last boyfriend.” He made a face as he pretended to quiver in fear.

“Is he from the mafia? Something like Yakuza?” He asked, frightened.

“Well, you could say that, but my mother prefers to call delinquents...” he said, frowning in contemplation. 

“Hey Josh, I’m ready! I hope my father didn’t scar-” She froze, as she stopped in her tracks when she saw the dark-haired half-Saiyan. “What are you doing here Goten?” 

“I… I-” he muddled, watching her elegantly step downstairs. He was speechless and could only stare. She was a vision with her red hot dress, which hugged her curves, perfectly...

“Don’t tell me you’re here to see Trunks because it’s Valentine’s Day, and you know he’s with Marron...” She narrowed her eyes on him. He did forget it was Valentine’s Day, but he didn’t think the princess would buy his excuse.

“He’s here to train with me, Brat. Why don’t you go on your date?” her father came out of nowhere and she was a little out of words. 

“Yeah, right. I’ll see you later daddy” She said cheerfully, giving that idiot the brightest smile and helped her with her coat. 

After the pair left, he noticed the prince of All Saiyans glaring at him. “What?”

“You know what, boy.” Vegeta shot back with a scoff.

“But he was scared, wasn’t he?” Goten said, trying to hide how proud of himself he was. 

“Just like the coward weakling he is. I have to say I’m impressed, though.” _ Did Vegeta just praise him?  _ He wondered. “Let’s train...”

________________________________________________________________

Goten flew through the room and hit the ground, groaning his jaw throbbed from pain “You must do much better than that to hit me” as he narrowed his eyes. “You’re distracted.”

“Are you letting that weakling take her away from you?” Vegeta asked, scowling down at him. 

“What?! No! I’m not...” he stuttered, pulling himself to his feet

“Don’t play dumb with me, boy.” The man growled.

“Right… but she wants nothing to do with me.” He said in a quiet tone.

“You’re just an idiot like your father,” he rolled his eyes. 

“What?” Goten spluttered, wide-eyed.

“Are you done moping here? Or let that prick get my daughter from you?” He asked, pointedly.

Vegeta was right, and he couldn’t deny he wanted her. The urge to possess the princess pulsed strongly through his body. He needed to do something. Goten straightened himself, and with a newfound resolution, he took a few steps to leave the gravity room, but then he paused and looked back to the prince. 

“Hey Vegeta, did you just give me your blessing?”

“Get lost!” Goten smiled and with a determination in his steps, he left Capsule Corp. 

Goten made his way to the restaurant in record time. It wasn’t difficult to find where they were. When he spotted them sitting at a booth in the middle of the restaurant. He stationed himself behind a big potted plant at a safe distance so they couldn’t see him. 

Joshua was flashing an obscenely charming smile at her. She was flushed and giggled at what he was saying over the romantic meal. The sight of it was making him sick from his stomach.

The problem was he still hadn’t figured out a way to sabotage this date without Bulla detecting his involvement in it. 

“Hey, Goten! Whatcha doin’?” An instant teleported Goku asked him, cheerfully. When he noticed his son’s position, the older Saiyan got confused. “Why are you hiding?” His father frowned and started searching nearby. 

The halfling desperately attempted to make his father notice he should be quiet, but he watched with widening horror the moment Goku recognized the Saiyan princess, “Oh It’s Bulla!” he said, excited. Hey B-" Goten jumped up blindly from his hiding-place onto his father and tried to shut his mouth, but it was too late. The heiress spotted them. She was furious, and everything went downhill. 

________________________________________________________________

Infuriated, Bulla stormed to her room, Goten hot on her heels, shouting her name. “Go away!” She yelled as she tried to shut the door on his face but the halfling didn’t let her.

“You’re such an idiot, Son!” Bulla hissed and punched him everywhere she could.

“Ouch, come on now, B! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it,” the halfling frowned. “Why are you so upset? I mean, he- he’s not anything special, anyway. Did you like him so much?” he asked.

“It’s not that, jerk. Why were you spying on us? You had no right to mess with my life yet you did it anyway.” the heiress spat. 

“Well, in my defense, you were the one who got furious and stormed off your date, leaving the poor guy there all alone,” he whispers almost inaudibly.

“What? You’re unbelievable! Now is it my fault?” Bulla clenched her jaw, but then she let out a deep sigh. She felt so tired “Why do you do this to me, Goten? Even Trunks let me live my life, but you can’t? Why do you hate me so much? That you don’t want to see me happy.” The princess asked with a trembling voice. 

“Are you insane? I could never hate you,” he snapped, angrily. “How could you even think that? It’s not like that, Bulla… it’s not at all,” his face filled with anguish.

“What is it then?” the heiress muttered with so much distress that hurt him to see her like this. 

“Bulla, I went to that restaurant because I wanted to tell you something. I know I acted like a dick, but I was jealous,” he explained, running his hand through his hair. 

“You like me?” she stared at him with widened eyes, clearly confused.

“Of course, I do.” he blurted out. “I even tried to ask you out the other but-” he was cut off when Bulla stood up on her tiptoes, cupped his face, and crashed her lips into his with a burning passion.

Bulla buried her face in the crook of his neck when they pulled back to catch their breath, and he tightened his arms around her waist. "Happy Valentine's Day...I guess," she said as both bursted into laughter. They didn’t know what the future would bring them, but right at that moment, they were content to be in each other’s arms. 


End file.
